Traditionally toilets are secured to the floor using two toilet closet bolts, one on either side of the toilet, whereby the bolts are secured to the floor flange and extend upward through corresponding bolt openings on each side of the base of the toilet. Washers and nuts are then placed onto each of the bolts, whereby the nuts are tightened, and thereby securing base of the toilet in place. One of the problems with this method of securing the toilet is that the nuts can be easily over tightened, which often results in the cracking or breaking of the toilet bowl base. When this occurs, the entire toilet will need to be replaced.
Another problem with this method is that over time these closet bolts often need to be replaced, such as when the bolts corrode, when the home owner needs or desires to replace the toilet, or, when repairing an existing toilet that is leaking around the base.
Toilet closet bolts are labor intensive and time consuming to replace, in part, because the entire toilet needs to be removed from the bolts and set aside. First, the toilet bolt caps that cover each of the closet bolts must be removed. The nuts from each of the toilet closet bolts then need to be loosened and removed. Often, the nuts are rusted onto the bolts, whereby the bolts need to be cut off. Then, the toiled is removed from the bolts and set aside. The old wax ring is scraped from the floor flange to be able to access the bolts. The floor flange is then removed from the floor opening. Then the nuts and washers holding the original closet bolts in the flange need to be removed. New bolts are then inserted into the flange and need to be properly aligned with the location of the original closet bolts. Once aligned, the new bolts are secured to the flange with washers and nuts. A new wax ring and the flange are then installed around the floor opening. The toilet bowl is then lifted and set into place over the newly installed closet bolts. Nuts are then placed one each of the closet bolts and tightened. As can be appreciated this is very labor intensive and time consuming and usually a two person job.
As can be appreciated, a device is needed that can secure a toilet to the floor without breaking or cracking the toilet, and yet can be quickly installed, or replaced by an individual saving hours of labor and time.